


Wedge

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, Divorce, Referenced Child Abuse, Referenced Verbal Abuse, Withholding Visitation Rights, ignorance, lying, temper tantrum, withholding information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Trey and Samantha had been complaining for three weeks straight to their mother about finally seeing their Dad. Each time they brought up the subject, she would tell them that their father was busy and didn’t want to see them. As more and more time passed, the two children got more and more persistent with their efforts.





	Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> Who better to write from a child's point of view on a divorce than someone who was the child at one point? My parent's divorce was under different circumstances and played out differently than this one but it's easy to imagine what would've happened it Dad had gotten custody over us instead of Mom.

Samantha walked back into Trey’s room with tears welling up in her eyes, clutching the side of her head with one hand. Neither of them were sure whether the tears were from pain, humiliation, or frustration, but all they knew was they were there.

She didn't used to hit them but they were being more of a handful lately. But some things they were getting hit for didn't warrant a hit. Sammy thought this was normal but Trey knew it wasn't. He remembered when Mom never lashed out at them—she had rarely yelled, let alone hit them.

“She said he’s busy and he doesn’t want to see us,” she mumbled dejectedly, her free hand clenching in a small, shaking fist.

Trey and Samantha had been complaining for three weeks straight to their mother about finally seeing their Dad. Each time they brought up the subject, she would tell them that their father was busy and didn’t want to see them. As more and more time passed, the two children got more and more persistent with their efforts.

"Why won't Mommy let us see Daddy?" Samantha pouted, lower lip trembling.

Trey gave a helpless shrug, not at all surprised by the news. "I dunno, Sammy." Contrary to what he said, he knew more than was letting on. Sometimes when it was late and when their Aunt Claire was over he could hear their Mom rant and rave about how useless and stupid their Dad was. _He couldn't do this, he couldn't do that..._

Sammy didn't yet understand the concept of divorce and therefore didn't understand the reasons why someone would get a divorce. Trey himself didn't understand the all reasons—all he knew was that when Mom and Dad lived together, there was a lot of yelling, mainly on Mom's part. Then suddenly one day they no longer lived together.

"Dad says he always wants to see us... **.**  Why won't he come see us?" Tears were finally falling from her eyes as she began to sob.

Trey gave another shrug, half hearted this time. He didn't have the heart to tell her that their Mom was the one who wouldn't let them see their Dad. It'd only make her confused and drive a wedge between her and their Mom. The truth would only spoil their relationship like it did with himself and Mom. Mom would give in and let them see Dad eventually—she always did in the end, even if it was only for a day or two. Even though he knew this would be the case like always, he was still scared maybe this would be the time where it didn't happen—where they never got to see Dad again.

"We'll get to see him soon," the older boy said, trying to placate his sister. Mom wouldn't be happy to hear crying.

"But I want to see him now!" The girl yelled in frustration, stomping her little feet.

He sighed. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone let these kids see their father. Stacy's a Bitch™


End file.
